Pharaoh's s Girl
by Veda Ragnar
Summary: Ally is a freshman in highschool, she just moved to Domino City, Japan. She came to escape her dark past with her dad. But you can't bury your past forever; she soon becomes in possession of a millennium item, stray cat and possible friends. But when she meets Yugi, another student who is going to have to join forces with her, things get confusing, dark and dangerous.
1. Arrival

Pharaoh's Girl

None of this was by my choice, I swear it just happened like this. Of course nobody ever believes me, and this is why…

_Here is my story…_

_Chapter 1: Arrival_

I sighed at the car window to my right as we slowed at the traffic light that had just turned red. My dad glanced at me, and gripped the steering wheel tighter than he already had.

"You doin' okay there?" He asked in a strained voice. I shrugged,

"I guess so." I mumbled, then rested my head against the raindrop dotted window.

"Ally…" my dad began, "you're a very brave girl, you know that. I just, wanted to uh, thank you for going through with all of this and being so patient. I know neither of us wanted this to happen, but I think it will be good for us."

"I hope." I remarked sarcastically, while pulling up my hood. Now it was my dad's turn to sigh,

"Do you think I'm happy about this? My wife left me and then died, now we're moving miles away from the states to Japan for my Recruitment and also so you can have a fresh start. Do you understand, Alicia?! I'm trying to do what's best for us." He concluded sternly.

"Yeah." Was all I replied. My dad clenched his teeth, "We're here." I looked up and saw my new life ahead of me. The house was on the slightly smaller side, still really decent. Its location was perfect, it basically next to all the food shops and school was a 5 minute walk away. _School, ugh, _just the thought of it sent shivers down my back. But I shoved it to the back of my mind so I could focus on unpacking. "Hurry up Ally," my dad called from the front door, "it's beginning to rain." Then he stepped back inside the house and shut the door. I sighed again and walked over to the back of the car, where my luggage was. I slid it out and began to roll it down the little stepping stone pathway that led up to the steps. But stopped when I realized my backpack was still sitting in the passenger seat. I hurried over and slung the powder blue strap over my shoulder. When I got inside the house, I gasped at the sight before my eyes, to be honest I was in shock. (Don't worry, it was the good kind of shock.) Everything was arranged just like the old one.

My dad came around the corner chuckling, "So I'm going to take it that you like the set up." He jested. I rolled my eyes jokingly and laughed, then I realized as I focused on him, he has something behind his back.

"Dad, what are you hiding?" I asked playfully. My dad smiled, "To be honest I don't intend to hide it any longer." I cocked an eyebrow up curiously, just as he revealed a small box with a baby pink ribbon tied around it. "Go on." He urged, so I did, I undid the ribbon, slid the top off the box and peered inside. There sat a deck of cards, I must have had an odd expression on my face because my dad asked if I was feeling okay. I gave him a quick nod while inspecting the deck, "What's special about these cards?" I asked. "They don't look like normal cards, they have actual pictures and different names." I held one up that read, _Dark Magician. _

"Interesting, I had never actually seen one of the cards;" my dad muttered as he leaned in to look over the card in my hand. "To answer your question, they're what everyone is raving about here in Japan. I heard from a colleague at work that most kids have them, then I thought about my own kid. So I bought you your very own Duel Monsters deck. Also I knew you already liked card games so, yeah." He explained. I nodded then placed the lid back on and re-tied the ribbon. I walked over to my dad and pecked him on the cheek. I went back over to my stuff, grabbed it and headed up the stairs. Though, I stopped when my dad said,

"You choose whatever room _feels like home_." He said in a tone that made me suspicious. He smirked then disappeared into the kitchen to find us some dinner. So upon hearing this, I became extremely eager to see what was up there. When I reached the top, I was greeted by a cream carpeted floor and 4 doors. The door to the left and on the opposite side as the other doors was already claimed by my dad. (His belongings sat outside it.) I stared at the two right in front of me and shook my head. I then began to make my way to the last door, which was located at the end of the hallway. I jiggled the handle but it didn't budge, _that's odd,_ I thought to myself. But shrugged because I couldn't care less. I made my way back to where my bags were and chose the room across from my dad's room. I opened the door and seemed to have chosen correctly. To my left there was a soft twin bed, then behind it was a caramel colored desk with a lamp on it. To the right of it was a door to the bathroom, parallel to the bed was a dark colored dresser and a small closet. But the most breathtaking part of the room was the large triangular window above part of the bed and desk. Pure moonlight seeped through and starlight followed. I stared in awe, _maybe Japan isn't so bad after all. It's just different, but still beautiful. _My moment of peace was interrupted then. "Ally come for dinner!" Called my dad from downstairs.

"I'll be right down!" I called back. I took one last longing look around the room, then headed downstairs for pizza.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Acquaintances

Pharaoh's Girl

_Chapter 2: Acquaintances_

When I woke up and opened my eyes, I was immediately blinded by the sunlight coming through the window overhead. Then a bird flew into the wind-THUNK. _Good morning to you too, Domino city, _I thought to myself. I then slowly rolled to my side and off the bed, my vision was a bit blurry but I could still make out most of myself in the mirror. Short, messy dark brown hair, Blonde highlights and side bangs fluffed up and tired amber brown eyes all greeted me. I yawned and stretched then dragged myself to the bathroom and began to get ready. After wiping my face dry on a towel I walked over to my small closet and skimmed over my clothing. I just picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a vintage striped shirt. I once again inspected myself in my mirror now that I was dressed and more conscious. I looked fine but I went and quickly dug through my suitcase for my makeup bag. I took out my mascara and gave each set of lashes to strokes. This time when I looked in the mirror I looked like a normal 14 year old kid, so I tied my hair in a ponytail and headed downstairs.

I sat at the caramel brown breakfast table across from my dad, who was currently squinting hard at his phone screen. I paused before taking my next bite of cereal,

"Dad, is everything alright?" He immediately looked up with a shocked expression.

"HUH?" He asked, "Oh sorry, I was just reading up about cool stuff to do here, and guess what? There's plenty of stuff to do! So today… I want you to go explore the city, eat out and drum roll please. On cue I began to viciously alternate tapping my fingers. "Visit the game shop that's down the street." He finished with a grin. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, I didn't understand why my dad was so keen on me playing a fad game. It's not like I hated card games, I love them, just he's never truly encouraged me to _specifically _do something. He's the type of guy that tells you to go where your heart tells you to, and he does. Since this seemed to matter greatly to him, I agreed, on one condition. He would have to take me out to ice cream one day, he agreed and stuck his hand, "It's a deal dear." So we shook on it. I grabbed my purse and phone, then headed out the door. When I finally got out onto the main street I began to think about my plan for the day. _So the agenda is pretty blank right now, then let's fill it up. First, _I looked around and saw a street with tons of clothing stores, _perfect, let's go shopping. _So I headed to the first store, it was called Style Me Not, and the clothes seemed decent so I went in. However I came out empty handed because nothing was small enough for me. So I headed over to the next, and the next, and the next. I had been to a total of 7 stores and still found nothing. I was a little disappointed, I turned the corner and caught a couple of girls skipping into a store called Closet Craze. So I followed, and headed over to the racks for this size small. Boy did I find stuff! I picked up a dark blue biker jacket, a black top and a pair of skater shoes. I found other tops too but the black top was my favorite for some reason, it gave off edgy vibes without overdoing it.

As I was looking through a rack in the back, I caught sight of one of the girls I saw walking in the store earlier, she was looking through a pants rack on the other side. So I put on my best grin and carefully walked over to her, she didn't notice me until I sneezed beside her.

"Oh bless you!" She chimed,

"Thanks." I paused but added, "Any luck with those pants?"

Her face took on a slightly serious look,

"No," she got up and turned to show me a pair of pants that were neatly draped over her arm. "but I did find this beauty." She then held it up and my eyes widened, it was a pair of black leather pants.

"Ooh those are nice, what size are they?" I asked politely but secretly hoped they were small. The girl sighed,

"They're an extra small." She concluded sadly, "Definitely not my size." When her eyes met mine she seemed to see the hope in them; she glanced back down and stroked the pants with longing, then sighed, "Would you like them, they kinda look like your size." She offered while looking at the floor and smiling.

"Sure." I replied as calmly as I could. He handed them over to me and began walking away, I took them gingerly and stroked them myself. The leath felt soft and supple and they smelled amazing for some reason too. (Or maybe that was just my imagination.) When I looked up, the girl had almost gotten to the door, I sprinted after her. "Hey! Wait!" The girl looked over her shoulder at me and turned around, I bent over panting. "I didn't catch your name."

The girl beamed and her sky blue eyes shone, "The name is Teá, what's yours?"

"Ally." I replied coolly. She smiled again,

"I guess I will see you around, Ally." Then one of her friends came and tugged at one of her arms and led her away. I smiled and mentally praised myself for not being awkward. I then walked back to the cashier area and checked out. When I finally got

out of the store I checked my phone for the time. 4:30pm is what it read, then as if on cue my stomach grumbled. I laughed to myself and looked up the closest place to eat and began to make my way there.

I arrived I stared at the menu and began to think about what I was in mood for. _Maybe I'm feeling a burger, no a hot dog, no a hot sandwich, maybe just a milkshake…_ but my train of thought was interrupted by me being pushed by someone. I tripped and hit my shoulder against the wall, I gasped and began rubbing my injured limb. I looked around for the jerk who ran into me. Luckily it wasn't that hard, there was a tall blonde guy doubled over laughing in my direction, and a brunette guy who was trying hard to cover his laughs too. I marched over to them, "Which one of you was the one who ran into me?" I asked sharply. Look I was hangry, you can't blame me… well not _that _much. They both stopped laughing and stared at me dumbly. "WELL?" I asked, the brunette guy nudged the blonde forward, he began to clear his throat.

"Well madam…" he began in a mocking tone. The brunette face palmed,

"Joey, you're supposed to apologize not make a bigger fool out of yourself!" The blonde named Joey looked up,

"Oh what and you're not a fool too? Don't deny that you were laughing too Tristan." He remarked. Tristan rolled his eyes,

"You can't ever own up to your mistakes without putting someone else down."

Joey's face took on fierce expression, then he grabbed Tristan by the collar and put him in tight headlock.

"You want to say that again, tough guy?!" Joey yelled. I began to quickly back away, then Tristan elbowed him in the gut and put Joey in a headlock.

"Yeah, I think I'll just keep you like this for a while." I was called up next to the cashier, but realized I didn't know what I wanted. But when I looked behind me the two jocks were still fighting with each other so I said whatever came to mind.

"Uh hi, could I get a small burger, but hold the tomatoes and onions. Oh and add extra pickles." The woman looked up and asked if I wanted fries, and I nodded.

"Will that be all?" She asked, I looked up and squinted at the menu.

"Could I also get a medium chocolate milkshake?" I asked. The woman nodded,

"That comes down to, $25." I nodded and pulled out my debit card. I heard Joey behind me,

"Ooh isn't she fancy. She must be one of them spoiled rich kids who bribes their parents to give'em a fortune just to spend on a single pair of shoes." I expected to hear a laugh follow, but there was none. After I finished paying and received my food I tried to find a table that was far far away from other people. I ate in silence, just thinking about all that had happened. By the time I finished and checked my phone again, it was 5:59 pm. _I need to head home_, I thought to myself as I glanced outside and noticed it was getting dark. Then I remembered how my dad had encouraged me to check out he game shop. I glanced at my phone again and thought hard. _I can make it_. So I hurried out and began to make my way to my destination. As I neared the shop there was a blur of white that flew past me. I gasped once again, and quickened my pace. When I stood outside the shop I did a quick sweep of the area before I went and thought I saw a pair of green eyes watching me. But when I blinked, they were gone so I shrugged it off and headed inside. There was an old book smell that lingered in the air but the place was spick and span. I began checking out the displays. I wasn't aware of the shuffling behind me at the moment until someone spoke,

"Hi how can I help you?" Asked a gruff yet pleasant voice from behind me. I turned around and found a small gray haired man standing there.

"Hi, I was just looking around. You see I'm new around here and I wanted to see what the rave was about this game called 'Duel Monsters'." I explained, and the old man's eyes lit up upon hearing the name.

"Well, you came to the right place. First things first, let's assemble a good deck."

"Actually," I said as I reached in my back pocket and pulled out the gift from dad. "I've got one already." The old man nodded,

"Do you mind if I take a look at it?"

"Go right ahead." I agreed and handed it to him. He immediately began sifting through each card and scanning them up and down carefully.

"A good deck has to have cards that build off each other, but you can't solely depend on the cards. He explained without looking up at me. But I wasn't bothered, because what he was saying made sense to me. "A good deck also needs a good player, and your deck is a good deck." He remarked as he handed it back to me. "A really good one, I would say it's just as good as my own. But the most important part is-" CRASH!

We both flinched upon hearing the horrible sound, he laughed uncomfortably and told me he needed to check on it. I nodded. He quickly disappeared behind a red curtain behind the desk. I waited patiently and heard a little bit of yelling, the old man came back with frustrated, "Sorry about that, some of my grandson's friends are over and they thought it was a good idea to play catch in the room with my grandfather clock." He sighed, "I need to go back there and help them, but I told my grandson to come up here to help you." He smiled. Quickly reassured him there was no need for that and that I should be heading home anyways. He shook his head, "Every customer is a valued customer, so I like to be at my best for everyone. And that includes you!" He pointed out. I laughed and gave in. He walked behind the curtain once again and began calling for someone. I heard quick shuffling behind the curtain, and this time they sounded different. When someone came through the curtain this time, my jaw almost dropped. Out popped a short kid with spiky purple hair with gold bangs, his eyes were bright and welcoming and his smile was… indescribable. I was so busy inspecting his features that I almost missed the question he asked me.

"Hi, sorry about that, what was my grandpa talking about before I got here?" He asked sweetly. His voice rang out, and bounced off the walls.

"Uh, yeah he was telling me that a good deck requires a good player, but then he got cut off and you know…" I replied nervously. The kid nodded understandingly, he came out from the table and appeared that we were the same height. I looked him up and down and noticed the large pyramid necklace that hung from his neck. He must've noticed me staring at hit and held it to his chest protectively. Embarrassed, I looked away, he stared at the floor. Then cleared his throat,

"Well, not only does a good player need a good deck, but they need to believe _in the heart of the cards_." He said in a daze with a small smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow,

"What is the heart of the cards?" I asked curiously. He grinned and locked eyes with me, _oh man this kid is really into all this. Dang. _

"It's when you believe in your deck, you believe that it will be there for you and it's also when you respect your deck. Only then can you actually be a _good_ duelist." He concluded. He searched my face for something, approval maybe? I really didn't know. I nodded genuinely,

"Wow, that's amazing. Thanks um, what's your name? I'm so sorry." I replied while slightly blushing. _Why am I blushing? This kid is probably 3 grades younger than me anyways_. I was probably right too, he looked to be 12 or something. Just way too young for high school.

"Sorry," he kind of scolded himself then met my eyes, "My name is Yugi. What's yours?" He asked cheerfully. I smiled too,

"My name's Ally, it's a pleasure to meet you!" I stuck out my hand and he gingerly took it.

"Nice to meet you too." He chimed while blushing a bit. We stood there and then I mentioned that I needed to start heading home. He tried to offer to walk me home, but I refused. I wasn't sure how my dad would react. So we simply said our goodbyes and parted ways. As I headed out, I swear I saw look back at me before disappearing behind the curtain. I smiled to myself as I walked home, maybe I was warming up to Domino city. I mean hey _anything_ is possible.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. The Voice

Pharaoh's Girl

_Chapter 3: The Voice_

I smiled at myself as I made my way home from the from the game shop. _Things and people aren't so bad here, it's not like I straight up hated everything. But you know, when something's new it can be...WOAH_ I thought: as a flash of white passed by me again for the second time. I stopped walking and stared into the partial darkness, again there floated two mint green eyes. When I blinked they remained, and looked at me with determination. Determination to do what, I don't know, but I was going to find out. Slowly the eyes came closer and closer, and I didn't feel the slightest urge to flee because something told me that they were here for a reason. When they fully came out of the shadows it turned out that they belonged to a silvery white cat. It began to cautiously creep toward me, but there wasn't a single ounce of fear in its eyes. It cocked its head to the side and began to weave in and around my legs. It rubbed its face against my ankle and then began to pad back into the darkness, it looked over its shoulder to see if I was following it. So I did, and at first we walked side by side, it would occasionally look up at me to see if I was still there and after maybe a couple minutes it took off at a sprint.

"Hey where are you going!?" I yelled as I ran after it. The cat took two right turns then a left and then another right. _Geez, _I thought, _how am I gonna get home through this maze of turns? _Finally the furry little athlete led me to a small open area, there were some trees, a breeze, a log and a chain link fence. The cat Then gracefully hopped onto the log and meowed loudly, as if ushering me over.

I stood in place, thinking for a moment, _what if I'm making a mistake by coming out here and following a weird cat. Like, who does that? _Then I thought harder, _I do. Because what have I got to lose. _ So I walked over to where the cat was patiently waiting for me and peered over the log. My eyes widened and my jaw truly dropped this time, there laid a shimmering pendant with a fragile piece of string strewn through the top. I looked at the cat and it nudged the piece of jewelry forward with its head. When I looked harder at it, it shimmered and I noticed an odd design etched into the center of it, it looked like a golden eye. I carefully picked it up and studied it even harder,

"_Alicia…" _a voice called, I whipped my head around from right to left. (Messing up my bangs in the process). But there wasn't a _soul _around, I shivered. I gave one final glance at the cat, its pupils were wide and filled to their brims with hope. Hope for what… that I also don't know. So I inhaled deeply as I raised the string to my neck and clasped the back closed. I immediately felt a bubbly feeling enter me, like a warm wind had just swept through my soul. Then everything got dark, and all I remember was feeling like I was falling.

.

.

15 Minutes Later

I opened my eyes a little bit, and noticed my vision was blurry. So I squinted while I got my bearings. I looked up and saw the night sky, and when I looked down, I saw the pavement moving in a blur. Then I focused on myself, I did a full body scan, as I did I found that there was no pain. But this odd feeling of my legs being suspended in the air. My head also felt like it was hung in the air too. _Weird_, I thought, _wait. _Something didn't add up, if my legs were suspended how was the ground going by? _Who is walking? _I asked myself in shock, I looked to my side but then there was darkness, and then my other side. Darkness again, then I felt like I was falling. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. As I fell the sound of laughter echoed all around me. Now I was extremely confused, and kinda scared. But eventually it all stopped.

The Next Day

_**Authors Note: Ally's thoughts will continue to occasionally be italicized, the voice's thoughts will have a dash in front of them, like so: -"That's a great idea Veda!"  
**_

When I awoke I bolted upright remembering the events of the previous night. When I had calmed down a bit I touched the pendant that now hung around my neck. I studied it in the light now, and I could make out the small details. The pendant swirled with an opal color and the gold eye that was etched on the middle glimmered. I shrugged and rolled over out of bed and grabbed my school uniform from my closet. It was kinda ugly, in my opinion. A tank top, paired with a pink vest, a short blue mini-skirt and finally a large and floppy blue bow. Ugh, at least we _all_ had to wear it, then I headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I came out I dressed quickly and once again swiped on mascara and added a touch of blush. I then twisted my hair into a messy bun and clasped a jaw clip over. Then I hurried downstairs for a light breakfast. When I got down I found my dad humming, which is rare unless he was in SUPER high spirits. So I figured he was, and when he turned around he held out a pan with two slightly burned pancakes. He blushed a bit, embarrassed for his mistake but I shrugged. He swiftly slid them into my plate at the table. When he sat down he inhaled quickly and let it out. I raised an eyebrow as I scarfed down my last couple of bites of burnt pancake-goodness. When he looked up at me there was an unusual gleam in his eyes,

"Dad, are you alright?" I asked genuinely concerned for him, he nodded and opened his mouth,

"It's just, that today is your first day attending school in Japan. Like damn, that's a big deal Hon. Excuse my language, haha, but it's true." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I want you know that whoever you become that I'm proud, just as long as you stay a good person, but I know you will be. Cause you're my golden gal right?" He asked with love, and I nodded quickly while grin spread on my lips. I got up and put my dishes by our sink and grabbed my things. I rushed out so fast that I actually don't remember grabbing my stuff, but I did. Then I was off to Domino High School. I took a deep breath as I made my way up the concrete steps and admired the small fountain that was just outside the front doors. The I actually stepped through the doors that held my new future. As I made my way to my homeroom, I scanned around at the other people. It seemed most people were gather in tight groups sharing earbuds and laughing at jokes they made. Or they were clapping each other on their backs and saying,

"I haven't seen you all summer!" As much as I longed for that, there were more important things at hand. For example, NOT getting lost. I kept repeating the room number in my head but that didn't help, _147, 147, 147. _With every turn I took, I felt more and more lost. Every hallway looked the same with their white and blue walls and brown doors. The only thing that seemed to change was the fact that there were less and less people in the hallways, which made my face begin to turn pink with worry. I stopped walking and cried out in frustration,

"I'm never gonna get anywhere!" I placed two fingers to my temples and massaged them. -"Well with that attitude you're never going to get anywhere_, _remarked someone." I looked around but there wasn't anyone in the hallway but myself, this was getting weird. -"Relax dear, just trust me, I can get you out of here. You have poor navigational skills anyways." I could practically imagine someone shrugging after that statement. -"C'mon what have you got to lose?" Asked the voice, which I now recognized as female. **Why is my conscious trying to help me navigate hallways? Wait that's not right because I have poor navigation skills anyways, and wait, how did IT know that?** I asked myself . **Plus I have time to lose,** -"pffftt, if you keep standing here and stalling you'll lose more of you precious "time". Backtrack and take a right, just trust me." Instructed the voice, she or it was right, I needed to get moving. So I followed Its directions, **alright what's next? **-"Take two lefts and you'll be where you need to be." Concluded the voice in my head. **I hope so.** _Hmph, why all the doubt? Are you always this ill-mannered? HAHAHA. _The voice began to laugh, and I rolled my eyes. When I got to a door I squinted at the numbers printed on it, 147. I didn't say anything as I turned the knob and entered. _A thank you would be nice, you know, _Pestered the voice. But I ignored it at the moment.

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Author's Note (as of 3/27/19): Chapter 4 is on it's way! I know it has taken me a while, I have just been really busy. Ally would probably get on my case but it's true. Hang in there and thanks for sticking with me! - Veda Ragnar**


	4. Never seen a winner before?

Pharoah's Girl

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I hope you're all enjoying the story. I started writing this because I love YuGiOh and I couldn't find any fanfics that appealed to my "realistic fiction" taste. So I decided to write my own. ;) Please review if you're confused or really into it. I'm genuinely interested in what you guys have to say. Lastly, I am not accepting ideas for the plot because everything is already planned so hold onto your seats! Thanks and happy reading!**

_Chapter4: "Never Seen a Winner Before?"_

When I walked through the door every kid stopped whatever they were doing to look up and stare at me. I gulped and tried my best to act brave; I like attention but I don't like to be the center of attention. You see there is a difference, and I was currently experiencing the one I'm not a fan of.

I purposely pushed my side bangs in front of my eyes so no one could read them. I scanned the room for empty seats, most of them were filled with bubbly students chatting wildly with their friends. However, there was one last empty seat in the back, so I quickly made my way to it, but when I got to it there was one problem. The kid who was sitting next to it had his backpack on it. I sighed and cleared my throat. He looked up and I took a step back, I didn't think that would actually work.

"Hi, is um anyone sitting here?" I asked timidly as I pointed to the seat next to him. He then brushed his fluffy white hair out of his face and looked at me straight in the eye.

"No, my bad, ah I am so out of it today." he replied (in a british accent) more to himself as he leaned over and slid his blue backpack off. I sat down and slid off my own black backpack, "My name is Bakura, what's yours?" asked the fluffy white haired kid, I stuck my hand out and replied.

"Ally, pleasure to meet you Bakura." he took my hand and shook it. I laughed at the startling professional tone that came from both of us and so did he. Bakura tossed his head back as he laughed and the item around his neck was exposed. It was a large gold ring with a triangle in the middle, and my eyes widened when I saw the identical eye etched into the middle of his ring. He stopped laughing and gave me a questioning look,

"Is everything alright Ally?" I nodded quickly but my eyes were still on his ring. He noticed and stared at it for a second,

"Oh this is my millenium ring, my Da gave it to me before my parents divorced." He sighed. I met his eyes and gave him an understanding look,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" but he waved my sympathy away. He was probably sick of hearing the same thing so I simply shut my mouth. But then, thought of a legit idea for once. -_That's my girl. _**Would you shut up! **I yelled at the voice inside my head. "Hey Bakura…" I trailed off, hoping to get his attention. He looked up, "Yes what is it?" I looked down at my own pendant and held it up for him to see.

"Well, I just noticed that… you ring has the same symbol etched on it as mine. He held the pendant in his hands and studied it carefully, at the moment the stone was a deep violet and the golden eye seemed to glimmer. After a minute he handed it back to me,

"Well for one thing it is remarkably beautiful, as for another, that eye on it means it is one of the millennium items." I was hooked,

"Does anyone else have any of the millennium items?" I asked curiously as I refastened it around my neck. Bakura nodded,

"Actually we're in luck, I do know of one other person who owns one. I can introduce you at lunch." He offered, I nodded with gratitude.

"Thanks bunches Bakura." I beamed, he chuckled,

"No problem, Ally. Anything for a friend." He replied genuinely, (I could see it in his eyes.)

-"Why were you staring into his eyes in the first place?" Asked the unbearable voice in my head. _Shut it.. you, I'm warning you._ I replied, _Geez, _at least I shut it up… whatever it was. Just then the school bell rang and homeroom began. My homeroom teacher, , paced back and forth in the front of the class as she explained the school rules and expectations. Every few seconds she would brush her golden hair from her shoulder and ask if anyone had questions. From what I saw, she seemed nervous, yet I had no idea why. But when I thought about it it _was _the first day of school, and then I realized I was nervous too.

As if on cue, my knee began to bounce up and down. I glanced over at Bakura who gave me a light pat on my shoulder and a reassuring smile. My knee stopped bouncing and I exhaled. began to pass out our schedules. I sat up straighter with every step she took closer to my desk.

When she finally got to me she gave my paper a light toss, and allowed it slide right in front of me. Then she moved onto Bakura; I picked it up and scanned my new 7 classes carefully: Period 1- Honors Algebra 1, Period 2- History of Japan, Period 3- Volleyball ball, Period 4-Science 9, Period 5- Honors English, Period 6-Japanese 1A, Period 7- Intro to Sketch and Design. _Wow,_ I thought to myself, I got a pretty decent schedule. Then Bakura showed me his and we compared, it looked like we had math, english and the Japanese language class together. Well that's nice, I have classes with a friend.

Just then the bell rang, dismissing all the excited and unsettled students to their new classes. I rolled my shoulders as I stood up from chair and Bakura and I made our way to our first class. We were both silent on the way there, I was studying the other students in the packed hallway. Most people were linking arms with their friends or they had earbuds in their ears with their hands in their pockets.

"Here we are," announced Bakura as he reached for the silver handle of the door that stood in our way. "_Algebra_." I shrugged, how bad could it be. What an idiotic thought, because just as I walked in I spotted the blonde who crashed into me the day before. _Joey. _I narrowed my eyes at the tall teen who sat in the back row with his feet propped up on an empty seat ahead of him. And when I focused even harder, I noticed a small toothpick sticking out of his mouth. _Gross,_ I thought. I took a seat up front, and Bakura took the one next to me. We both let our backpacks slide to the tiled ground, then we took out our desired notebooks. The bell rang and our teacher walked over to the door and closed it. When they walked to the front of the classroom we all took in the new person who we'd be stuck with for the whole year. He wore a dark grey suit with a blue and red striped tie. His hair was a salt and pepper color, and it was slightly wavy. He wore black rimmed glasses and his eyes were an alarming shade of blue.

His eyes flicked over each student and then when he finished sizing us up, he spoke.

"Good morning everyone, my name is . You've all probably heard lots of things about this class, and myself. I just want all of to remember to think for yourselves." He reminded as he eyed each student suspiciously. Then it was as if someone flipped a switch within him because when he turned to the white board he immedi began their first lesson in a monotone voice. I looked over at Bakura, who was currently shaking his head at our teacher. He caught my gaze and gave me a playful eye roll. I chuckled and turned back to board which was filled with a freaking ton of chicken scratch. Damn my brain already hurt.

Finally after a painful set of 30 minutes of endless calculations the bell rang. Everyone bolted up from their seats, swung their backpacks over their shoulders and ran out to the hallway. No one even bothered to push in their chairs or hold the door for others. In my opinion it was pretty understandable, and surprisingly didn't care.

"Finally no more bloody variables!" Growled Bakura next to me in the hallway. I pressed a hand to my forehead and began to laugh like a hyena. Bakura flashed me a questioning look,

"Ally," he began. "Are you alright there?" he asked. I nodded slowly as my face became even more flushed with each new laugh. My eyes lit up as I caught my breath.

"It's just that your british slang kills, ya know." I tried to explain. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged. As we made our way through the hall, I spied my next classroom and said my temporary "goodbye" and headed inside.

When I entered I was immediately greeted my a woman slightly shorter than I was. She had short brown hair and caramel eyes. As well as a pair of large round purple eyeglasses that were pressed to her face. She took my hand after I introduced myself, and studied me. She looked me down and up. From my small heeled boots, to my golden bangs, she inspected me, (and thoroughly.) Then she stared into my eyes for a long time and tightened her grip on my tanned hand. She leaned in towards me and concluded,

"You're going to do great things, and you're going to meet some great people." Then she released my hand and ushered me towards the seats. Now here's the strangest part… I wasn't bothered by her inspection at all. In fact it made me feel confident (for some odd reason.) So I picked a seat near her desk. After the late bell rang she immediately closed the door and cracked her knuckles as she made her way to the front of the classroom. "Good morning my dear students."

"Good morning." we all replied in unison." She then beamed at us,

"My name is , and I will be taking you all back in time so none of you make the same mistakes as they did in the past." she sighed and looked down sadly. "Then again, history will repeat itself. _It always does_. And NOTHING can change that." Then she looked up at us, then at me. She seemed to glow with pride in that moment. "But that is why we have _you_, so the world can try to shape our future better, once more." Then her look became stern, "Now don't go about thinking that I will go easy on you all because you are the youth, the youngest. No no no, that just means I will make you work harder! So that you may be the best and that our future will remain bright. So take out you text books and turn to page 44, your changes for the future… BEGIN NOW!."

As the rest of class went on, I have to say, I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. It was inspiring, moving even. No that's not quite true… I don't quite know how to explain it. I kept thinking about everything, and that seemed to make the time fly by. Before I knew it, the bell was ringing and I was off to my last period before lunch.

When I got into the hallway I scanned it for Bakura. But unfortunately he was nowhere to be found so I began to make my way to my next class by myself. That is until I heard someone calling my name,

"Hey Ally wait up!" I turned around just in time to see a fashionable brunette running my way. She caught me on my shoulder and gasped for breath,

"Are you in gym next?" The girl nodded, "Well don't wear yourself out before we even get to class. They're probably going to make us run laps the moment we step into the locker room." I advised. The girl began to laugh, like a real genuine laugh and the responded,

"I get the feeling you don't remember me. But don't worry, your humor makes up for that." She said in between gasps, "I'm Teá, again." Embarrassed, I got red in the face but looked away just in time. When we got to the locker room we changed quickly and made our way to the gym. When we got there we both gaped, it was freaking huge! The floors looked like they had just been waxed, giant blue bleachers sat parallel from each other, 4 basketball hoops were suspended in the air and a large scoreboard hung on the wall, begging to be used.

I looked around for the gym teachers who were nowhere in sight,

"Well if the teachers don't show up, class is probably dismissed." I remarked while shrugging. Teá shook her head,

"I think they'll be here any minute-" and just as she said that… two tall red haired people walked through the gray double doors in front of us. They both wore stern looks and black whistles around their necks.

"Alright everyone drop and give me 30!" They woman yelled. Then she blew her whistle. We all looked at each other with confusion but did as we were told. The two walked in between each person, scanning for poor form. "My name is , and this my husband." And as if on cue the man standing across from her nodded at us to confirm her statements.

"And we know what you all are probably thinking, you all probably thinking of how much of a drag this class will be. Now rest assured we have plans to make sure this class is one of you favorites." Then paused and spotted a kid with horrible form. He walked over to him and showed him how to do modified push up. Now let me tell you, I was honestly surprised cause that guy looked like he was going to kick him. Guess I had my head stuck on stereotypes,

"As I was saying, this year we trying something new, we are going offer options you all can pick from each semester. Now how does that sound?" He asked trying to get us riled up. There were some "Woohoos" and some "Oh yeahs" but that was it. Mr.K's face took a very serious look on,

"_If you guys don't acknowledge our kindness, I will make sure you all do sit ups for full class periods. So what's it gonna be?" _Upon hearing this, all the students including myself immediately started applauding and cheering but inside, we were all terrified. Thankfully the bell rang at that moment and we all ran out of the gym like wild animals as fast as we could. Teá and I changed as fast as possible and headed to the cafeteria. Along the way she invited me to her table,

"Hey Ally, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my group at lunch? I mean if you are already sitting with someone that's fine, I don't want to force you or anything…" and she trailed off. I gave her small smile,

"Don't worry Teá, you're all good. I would love to join your group, but is it okay if I bring my other friend Bakura along?" I asked politely. She nodded as we entered the cafeteria,

"Actually you're in luck girl friend, Bakura normally sits with us, so everything works out!" I beamed, today was going great. I pulled out my lunch box as we made our way through the maze of tables, thankfully Teá had a hand on my wrist: guiding me the whole time so I didn't get lost. Then when she spotted her friends she took off at a sprint, dragging me along. Then she stopped abruptly and I ran into her a little, I rubbed my temple slowly as I closed my eyes for a moment. I had tripped into her shoulder a little and the right side of me face felt like it was starting to bruise.

"Ooh, ouch Teá, let me know next time when you see a red light or something." I remarked, she chuckled and apologized, then she proceeded to help me up. And when I did stand up, I heard some gasps in front of me and looked up.

"Guys, this is Ally!" Teá announced, I took in all the faces. Well actually, first I saw my fluffy haired pal Bakura, who gave me a little wave with part of his sandwich in his mouth. Then I spotted the obnoxious Joey from the day before, then his best buddy Tristan who picked on the guy. Then finally, (and surprisingly) Yugi, the kid from the game shop. _Wait, I thought he was 11 or something, how is he in High school? _

I don't think the shock showed on my face because everyone simply replied,

"Hi Ally!" I was shocked. Teá ushered me into a seat in between her and Bakura. Then we all began to eat. The two brutes of the group started a conversation about the best way to fry an omelette. In my opinion, it was probably one of the most pointless yet entertaining conversations I had ever hear. (No joke.) I leaned over to Bakura and whispered,

"Who's the kid with the other millennium item you were tellime about earlier?" A look of sudden realization washed over his face,

"Sorry Ally, I totally forgot about that, but guess what, you're in luck. He's sitting here right at our table." I flashed him a confused look but he gave me a grin.

"No Tristan you flip the omelette first before you put the bell peppers in!" Argued Joey. Tristan banged a fist down on the table,

"You got it all wrong Joey, you put the onions in, AND THEN YOU FLIP IT." Tristan corrected. I shook my head, then Bakura cleared his throat,

" Alright you two, that's enough," the two other boys stopped their bickering at once in surprise. "Ally had a question, so why don't you two act like gentlemen and allow the girl to talk. Eh?" He remarked smartly. He flashed me a tiny grin that only I could've caught. Then everyone's attention turned to me,

"Well, you see here, how do I put this… Bakura and Yugi aren't the only ones with millennium items." After hearing this everyone craned their necks to examine me. "So my question kinda was, why is there more than one, and where did they come from?" After I finished, Yugi looked like he was about to speak, but was stopped by Joey who spoke first.

"Well first off you asked 2 questions, that's violation number 1, number 2: you blamed me for bumping into you at the burger place, and number 3: how do we know you're not lying to us?" He finished proudly. I simply folded my arms,

"Are you seriously still mad about the line thing? Because that was _YOU _were the one who bumped into me. And second, I'm not lying." I assured them as I held up my millennium pendant. It glowed a purple color at the moment, and shimmered gold; everyone's eyes were glued to it. Until Joey said,

"Showing us doesn't prove anything, I say… this calls for a _duel_." He narrowed his eyes at me then he gave Yugi two thumbs up. "You should duel Yugi, he knows everything about the game, and is sure to beat your ass!" He commented. Yugi reddened a bit,

"But Joey, I don't know the first thing about the game, all I have is a deck and myself." I countered. He shook his head and Yugi pulled out his own deck,

"That's all you'll be needing, come on, it'll be fun!" He pleaded, I hesitated. -"Don't worry Ally, we've got this duel in the bag. Just because it's new doesn't mean we aren't capable of learning." Assured The Voice again. And surprisingly The Voice brought up a good point, so I slipped my deck out of my back pocket and placed it on the table.

"Alright, _let's duel_." I announced, and with that everyone showed me how to set it up. The. Yugi gave me the low-down about how to play.

"The goal is to lower your opponent's Life Points to 0, but to do that you have to come up with different tactics and strategies to use your monsters. Now if you look at your cards, your monsters will have two numbers at the bottom. These are its attack and defense points. When you attack a monster that is weaker than yours, you destroy it and your opponent will lose some life points. If the monster you attack is stronger your monster is destroyed, and you lose some life points. Now if the monsters have the same amount of attack points p, then they are both destroyed. Lastly some have special abilities, and magic and trap cards are pretty straightforward. You can place them in the face down position and activate them when you are ready. Alright, those are the basics, are you ready?" He finished with a bright smile, and then the weirdest thing happened in the back of my mind I heard someone cry out, "YUGIOH!"

I looked around, scanning for anyone who was injured, yet it seemed like everything was normal so I returned back to focus on the duel. I gasped because my opponent had changed. The person sitting across from me wasn't Yugi, as much as he looked like him. He wasn't. This person had a slightly different hairstyle, some of his bangs were flipped upward and fell to the side. His eyes were more intense and seemed exotic. Lastly he seemed to be taller and a teeny bit more confident, what with his arms folded neatly and the intense gaze an smirk that played on his lips. It seemed that nothing could stop him,

"As that the look you always have before you are beaten?" Inquired the mysterious being in front of me. I was even more startled now, because now his voice was deeper. Now the weirdest part is, no one seemed to notice. Everyone treated this guy like he was still Yugi. Yet, he wasn't, and if things couldn't get stranger… my millennium pendant began to glow and a weird cry came from my lips,

"_Gin'iro no kage no josei (Lady of the silver shadow) !_" A bright purple light flashed and random symbols surrounded me. I suddenly felt like I was melting backwards into my own body and then something was coming out. I know it sounds horrible, but that's the best way I can explain it. Finally when the light began to fade out, I opened my eyes, yet I couldn't. I tried, and tried but I couldn't. Probably only a couple of seconds had passed, but I was worried I looked weird just sitting there with my eyes closed. Finally I opened them, and I was greeted again by the stranger in place of Yugi.

"Are we going to do due, or are we going to just sit here and stare at each other?" I asked, and yet I didn't ask anything. I didn't mean to, _I didn't do that. Oh no, I don't think I'm in control of myself. Shit. _-"Don't worry, Wakai josei (young lady), just allow me to take care of everything. Trust me." Commented The Voice, I attempted to shrug. -"Good." Then I felt the being's attention to shift back to the stranger,

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied playfully.

"LET'S DUEL!" The two beings cried, then they both drew 6 cards.

"Let the games begin." I heard myself remark slyly. I didn't even sound like myself, at the moment my voice had an odd smoothness, and it seemed to ring with each word I spoke. So I simply decided to trust The Voice and I sat back. When I did, I noticed I was actually floating in some kind of black void, and in front of me was a rectangular window. As I looked out I could see myself placing cards on the table faced down and shuffling through the ones in my hand.

Then it hit me, _I must be in my own mind looking out through my eyes while the other… "thing" is taking over. _Well if that isn't a shocker, I don't know what is. So I sat there and watched the two duel, and the other being in my body seemed to be enjoying itself.

"Haha, you've just activated my trap card!" The stranger's eyes widened with shock,

"Oh no! What have you done!" He seethed, my being twirled her hair and chortled.

"It allows me to eradicate all monsters on the field that are of the same element as the monster you used to attack me. Including itself." She folded her arms and propped her feet up on a nearby empty chair. "Make your move." She suggested without any care. The stranger stared at his cards and then at her, "Unless, you would prefer to forfeit. You might be better off that way… of course that's just my opinion. But it's just as valid as anyone's." She remarked smartly.

Then look-alike Yugi shook his head and replied,

"It's true your opinion matters just as much as anyone else's, however, I won't give up. As long I stay in the game I still have a chance to turn this game around. So watch out Ally, because I'm giving you my all. Now, you have been warned." He then inhaled and closed his eyes and placed his hand over his deck. He furrowed his brow as he concentrated hard, then he drew. When he pulled out the card he scanned it quickly and then turned to me. This time his eyes were ablaze with some kind of fire, "Alright, this ends NOW!" He placed the card on the tabled face up. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon. And I choose to destroy your mirror wall." Then he placed another card on the field, "Next I'll play Swords of Revealing light." He drew three new cards and then placed another card down. "Next I play Pot of Greed, so I draw two more cards." He smirked at his new full hand. He then placed another card down, "Now I'll play Dark Hole, this allows me destroy all monsters on the field, and seeing that I don't have any, you'll be the only one paying the price." He chuckled. I watched with my eyes wide as I collected all my monsters and swept them into my graveyard. Now I was completely defenseless. "Finally, I summon my Dark Magician in attack mode, and with that I will wipe out the last of your life points." I looked over and watched Teá do the math, she looked over and gave me a sympathetic nod. In sighed, it was only my first duel.

We both cleaned up our cards and had them back in our decks, I began to stand up and push my chair in but the other Yugi stopped me. He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, then with his other he it out.

"Good game, friend." He complimented, I couldn't help but feel a bit touched by his good spirit so I shook his hand which was slightly cold.

"Good game." I agreed. Then there was another flash of purple light and I felt my actual self being pulled out of my mind and back in control. When I Opened my eyes, they followed. _Yes, I'm back in control! _I announced to myself. When I turned around to see my new friends, I saw that Yugi had returned to his own self too. _Strange_. I thought, now just as the moment came, it ended because Joey had to butt in as usual.

" What are you lookin at?" He yelled protectively, I shrugged,

"Just thought I saw something." I replied coolly. Now this seemed to rile him up even more,

"Well, I guess you've never seen one." He remarked snarky as he folded his arms with his head held high. I raised an eyebrow,

"Seen one what?" I asked confused, this received an eye roll from him.

"A winner, I guess you've never seen a winner before, eh?" He said with full confidence. I shook my head,

"No, I've seen simple winners before, but today I saw a winner with humility." I remarked with severity.

END OF CHAPTER 4


End file.
